


OC One Shots

by L_Lamar369



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Behemoth Demon, Boys In Love, Children, Cute, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girls in Love, Gods, Goofy kids, Half-Siblings, Halflings, Happy, Holidays, Hyper Children, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Multi, Old Gods, One Shot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Religion, Shifters, Sirens, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Succubi & Incubi, Trickster Demons, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Vengeance Demon(s), Werebears, Werewolves, Witches, multiple one shots, possible smut??, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lamar369/pseuds/L_Lamar369
Summary: One-shots and little short stories of mine and my friend's OC while I figure out how to write the books. Supposed to help me with Writer's Block and let my creativity flow.





	OC One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while. Also, I'm posting at 1:20 in the morning even though I should be sleeping to get up early to walk my dog. Whoops. Anyways, most likely will have errors? Maybe? I dunno. Enjoy me and my friend's characters...

Wyatt x Elizabeth  
Surprise? Part One  
Word Count: 1249 (ish)

A hand wrapped around her center to pull her closer to his chest. Her lips curled up into a soft smile as she turned around to watch his sleepy touches. Wyatt’s roughed up hands glided up and down her side. She never understood why he needed to touch her so much, but she found it romantic and relaxing nonetheless. It must have been something about shifters needing much more attention and love than most other supernatural creatures. Elizabeth leaned in slowly to kiss his nose. Her sleepy boyfriend of 7 years peaked a grey-green eye open to meet her loving ones.

 

No one expected Elizabeth – the wild, reckless, freedom-loving adopted daughter of THE Aiden O’Cain – to settle down. She had been a crazy girl at college before she tagged along with her sister to Simon’s house. There, she had met Simon’s second adopted father, Wyatt. He was the first man to treat her kindly and not think she was a stupid, drunk college girl. Even though she was. He had forced her clean herself up if she wanted that date she kept talking about. A few dates in, and they were official.

Officially one of the first mixed couples out on national television. One of the first Lycan/Vampire couples. Being the daughter of THE Aiden O’Cain made it impossible for them to hide the relationship. But they fought against the aggression they had from both communities. She fought against the Vampires that called him “a good for nothing monster.” He fought against the Shifters that called her a nasty bloodsucker. They fought together to help other couples like them to create a place for themselves in both the supernatural community, and the human world.

He had been 43 when they started dating. Yes. He was much older than her. He had raised children. They met through his children. But he was just so nice. He was a gentleman. Never looked at other women. Never thought about anything but her. He had told her at the beginning this was going to be serious. There was no playing around. He was too old. Too old to chase a little girl around.

Being a Lycan gave him a leg up. He was still fit and completely able bodied, though he was mostly greyed out by now. Today was his 50th birthday. Today was the day she was going to tell him. She would tell him that she was pregnant. They were having a baby together.

They had rarely talked about kids. He was open to them. She wanted one or two. He always told her he was a ticking clock. Soon they wouldn’t be able to have kids. She was nervous about the whole ‘pregnancy’ thing. Aiden had a rough time being pregnant the first time. Elizabeth was still a fledgling Vampire.

 

“Morning. Happy birthday old man.” Elizabeth smiled as she ran a hand through his short and greying hair. He had very little of his actual hair color left. She had pouted when he refused to dye it just once to see what he looked like with a full head of shaggy brown hair. “I love you.” She leaned in to kiss him gently. There was a little purr that started in her chest when he kissed her back; one hand pulling her closer to his body, one cupping her cheek.

“What a amazin’ way to wake up.” Wyatt mumbled against her lips. Elizabeth laughed softly. She went to reply when he gave her a small tug onto his chest. “But I swear you love ta get me up ten minutes before my alarm’ll go off anyway.” His country drawl only ever seemed to get thicker when he was half awake. It was part of his “Country Charm,” or whatever Liz called it.

Elizabeth laughed as she moved to sit up on his hips. She loved his ever-radiating body heat that warmed her entire body during the night. She chewed her lip as she ran her hands up his bare chest before they settled on his chest to let her lean down to give him a proper good morning kiss. There was no tongue – it was too early for that. Those came into play after they got out of bed. After they were awake enough to fully enjoy playful kisses, teasing kisses, needy kisses. This kiss was slow and loving. She was hesitant. She never kissed hesitantly unless she was nervous about something.

His hands rested on her hips before one slipped off to cup her cheek. “Wha’s wrong?” His voice was gruff in the mornings. Especially after a late night together. He was worried he’d done something wrong. Was he too rough the night before? Was she upset with something he’s said? It wouldn’t be the first time.

“I need to tell you something Wyatt. But I’m scared to.” Elizabeth whimpered. She legitimately whimpered. She never whimpered. She’s broken bones. Been in cage fights. Been blown out of a window on the fifth story of her college, burnt from her attempt at fire magic. At that, she had laughed and laughed and laughed until they thought her brain had been messed up. It wasn’t. She just found it hilarious.

Wyatt had never heard her whimper. “Wha’ is it honey? You know that I love you.” He softly brushed her wavy ginger hair out of her face. “You can tell me anything. Promise we can get through it.” Slowly, he sat up to kiss all over her face. Two on her forehead, one on either cheek, one on the tip of her cute nose, one on her chin. Finally, a long and sweet one on her lips.

Elizabeth’s muscular arms wrapped themselves around his neck to pull him closer as his wrapped around her waist. They relaxed in each other’s hold, the kiss lasted seemingly forever to them both. Neither wanted to pull away, but Wyatt still needed to breathe, which made him pull away slowly. Elizabeth’s face moved to bury itself in his chest. The usually vocal, loud, speak-her-mind Elizabeth was now an insecure wreck. She felt like he might leave her. He was already 50 and she just got pregnant.

Elizabeth gathered all her courage and put on a brave face. If he truly loved her and wanted children with her, he would be excited. Hopefully. She pulled her face back to look into those grey-green eyes she’s fallen in love with over and over again. “I’m pregnant, Wyatt. I found out last week.” She told him. Her voice wasn’t anywhere near as confident as she would’ve liked it to be. It was shaking slightly. She was shaking herself.

The one reaction she wasn’t expecting from him was the grin she was getting. “You’re carrying a baby?” He asked her softly. Wyatt looked much too ecstatic. “We’re having a little one pup?” He asked her again. He started laughing and kissing her. The kisses were so joyful, rough, excited. He was glowing with the pride of becoming a future father.

“Or a fledgling. They could take after me.” Elizabeth didn’t realize the tears streaming down her face. She had expected the worst, gotten the best. She hugged him so tightly he wheezed a bit but didn’t complain. She was carrying their baby. She got a pass on some things. A lot of things. He would spoil her. If she was anything like the pregnant women he’s been around, he would have to spoil her to just keep her happy.


End file.
